


Brandied Cherries Make His Clothes Fall Off

by soulless_lover



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Glasses, M/M, Manipulation, Power Play, Riding Crop, Roleplay, Shota, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulless_lover/pseuds/soulless_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel gets stumbling drunk on chocolate cherries with brandy in them. Sebastian is both irritated and tempted. Plot? What plot? Absolute smut. So, you know, yay.</p><p> </p><p><b>EDIT:</b> so, uh, this is now a three-part fic, mostly because those two just wouldn't stop fucking and the story got much, much longer than planned. ^^;;;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

"Young Master, honestly! What on earth has gotten into you?"

Ciel laughed into Sebastian's shoulder, the sound muffled by the heavy cloth of the butler's coat. "About fourteen brandied cherries." He hiccuped, his body jerking. "You make exshellent chocolates."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, pleased at the rare compliment but vexed beyond measure. "Young Master, have you any idea how close you came to completely ruining your reputation just now?" He shifted the boy in his arms to open the door to the study, swinging it wide to allow them both entrance. "Had I not been there to stop you, you would surely have done something you would have regretted once you were sober." He pushed the door shut behind him with his foot and carried his inebriated burden to the chaise longue by the bookcase, where he set the boy down; Ciel wavered and began to topple sideways, and Sebastian had to make a grab for him to hold him upright. "Young Master...!" he exclaimed, exasperated.

The Earl batted at his butler's hands; however, his drunken state intensified the lack of depth perception his eyepatch caused, and half his attempts missed by several inches. "Let go of me, I'm fine." 

"So you say," the demon replied, "yet we both know that if I do, you'll simply pitch over onto the cushions."

Ciel muttered something very ungentlemanly, put a hand out to shove Sebastian's chest, misjudged the angle, and hit the butler's jaw instead. "I said let go!"

Sebastian did as commanded, rubbing his chin, and watched as his young master reeled for a moment, lost his balance, and then fell over sideways. "Fine, indeed."

"Shut up!" Ciel snapped, and hiccuped again. "I'm just... tired."

Sebastian gritted his teeth. "You're _intoxicated_ , Young Master, and quite heavily so." He sighed, curiosity overwhelming his rising temper. "Why did you eat those cherries, and so many of them? I made it very clear those were for your guests - I even put them on a special platter to make them easy to tell apart from the other chocolates."

The boy rolled onto his back, sprawling across the chaise, one leg dangling over the side. "I knew they were the ones with liquor in them. I'm not stupid."

"I'm well aware of your intelligence," the demon responded, privately enjoying the sight of his young master so wantonly splayed over the brocade seat. "So why did you eat them?"

"It's my manor," Ciel answered, a mischievous smile playing on his sugared lips. "I'll eat what I want in my own house, and at my own party." He shrugged dismissively. "And you wouldn't let me have any this morning."

"If you had waited until after the party, I would have given you one."

"Exactly! One!" The Earl sat up, then to his dismay, promptly fell back onto the cushions again. "What if I wanted more than one?"

Sebastian folded his arms. "Well, I certainly wouldn't have given you fourteen." The anger started to rise again as he watched the boy struggle to get up. "I went to a great deal of trouble to ensure this party went well - there are several potential investors downstairs waiting to speak with you, and here you are, lolling about in your study like a grand lush." Fed up with watching Ciel's fumbling, he reached down and took hold of the boy's arm, then pulled him upright. "Though I suppose it's best that you're in here, instead of making a fool of yourself in the ballroom. The Viscount would have been quite surprised."

Though Ciel was already flushed from the liquor, his cheeks went a bit redder. "Why'd you stop me? I won't have him chatting up every lady in attendance, the cad! Who does he think he is, playing the Casanova like that, and in my home? I--" He hiccuped again, paused, and looked blearily up at Sebastian. "What was I saying?"

"The Viscount," Sebastian prompted flatly. "Cad. Casanova. Your home."

"Right! That bastard, he's a noble, he should have more class than that! I was just about to tell him so, until _you_ barged in and rudely carried me off! Ahh, that was so embarrassing..." He buried his face in Sebastian's hip, clutching handfuls of the butler's coat for support. "I'll never be able to show my face in public again..."

As nice as it was having the little Earl draped around his waist like that, Sebastian was far too irritated with the situation to appreciate the sight for very long. "I beg your pardon, Young Master, but I didn't lift you up until after we'd left the ballroom. No one saw, I assure you." His hand came up to rest on the top of the boy's head. "It's damaging enough that you removed your coat in public - what were you thinking, walking about in your shirtsleeves?" When Ciel offered no explanation - Sebastian hadn't really been expecting one, but he felt it necessary to provide the opportunity - he continued: "Also, if I had not interrupted you, you would have said something very impolite, and it would not have been good for your social reputation. Furthermore, the lady that Viscount Druitt was speaking to seemed rather receptive to his attentions, and your drunken intrusion would not have been appreciated. Had your judgement not been muddied by liquor, you would have noticed that." His fingers stroked through Ciel's hair, then gripped it lightly to pull his head back so he could look at his face. "Be grateful I brought you away when I did, or you would have revealed yourself to be an overbearing little fool."

"Don't call me that!" Ciel snapped, scowling. "Take it back!"

"I will not," Sebastian replied firmly, tightening his hold slightly on the soft locks between his fingers. "You _are_ an overbearing little fool. Especially while intoxicated."

The Earl's visible eye went wide with consternation, and he shoved at his butler until he was released. "How dare you call me such names! You overstep your bounds, _dog_!"

The demon's eyes began to glow softly. "Young Master, is it time for another lesson in social grace? You seem to have forgotten the last one."

A flash of memory came to Ciel: a warm summer day, a violin lesson gone awry, Sebastian holding him down across his lap... "No!" The boy's complexion turned a deeper shade of red. "I haven't forgotten anything, don't you dare!"

"Oh?" The demon raised an amused eyebrow. "If you had not forgotten your lesson, you would have known that such oafish behavior is unacceptable in polite society, I should think."

Seeing the expression on Sebastian's face, Ciel began to back slowly away, toward the other end of the chaise. "I haven't forgotten!"

"Then tell me: what _should_ you have done, upon seeing the Viscount with the lady?" Sensing his young master's rising apprehension, Sebastian stood still and savored it, malevolence radiating from him like waves of heat.

"I-- I..." Ciel scanned the room rapidly, as if he might spot the correct answer sitting around somewhere. "I... that is..."

"You _have_ forgotten your lesson," Sebastian said, his tone ominous, and began walking toward Ciel, who continued to back away as quickly as possible, protesting; he finally slid right off the end of the chaise, and before he could hit the floor, the demon caught him and murmured: "I shall have to teach you again."

Ciel flailed, drunken desperation giving him strength, and kicked with all his might; as it happened, Sebastian was still kneeling over him, and the boy's knee came up between his legs with surprising force. Growling with pain, Sebastian let him go, and Ciel stumbled in a wobbly line toward the door; unfortunately for him, the demon recovered quickly and cut him off in the blink of an eye, one palm flat against the door to hold it shut, that glowing gaze looking down at him with an odd mix of fury and hellish amusement.

"Are you going somewhere, my lord?" Sebastian asked, his pointed teeth showing through his rather sadistic smile. "Surely you wouldn't want your guests to see you stumbling about drunkenly like this. It's very bad form."

The Earl turned and ran for the door that led to the water-closet, but hadn't gone more than a few steps before he was caught and swept up unceremoniously. "No!" he cried, thrashing about wildly. "Put me down! Sebastian! Put me down this instant, I order you!" The butler set him down rather more heavily than Ciel considered truly necessary and backed away a bit; almost immediately, the boy's knees gave out on him and he fell to the floor with a _thump._

Sebastian stood there silently, looking down at him with an irritated expression that Ciel found quite amusing; it was such _fun_ to toy with that demon, to get him all bent out of shape and make him remember that he could be just as easily manipulated as he thought humans could be.

"Are you annoyed, Sebastian?" He reached up and grasped the edge of the desk for support, pulling himself to a standing position again. "You seem quite put out."

Realizing he was being teased, the demon chuckled softly. "My, but you do enjoy playing with fire, don't you, Young Master?" He watched as the boy bent over the desk to find his balance, and all manner of indecent thoughts flew unbidden through his head. "You should be more cautious, or you'll get burnt."

Ciel turned around to face his butler, leaning back on the desk, supporting his weight on his elbows. "I know what I'm doing," he replied with a lopsided smirk.

"Is that so?" Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly. "And what is it, exactly, that you think you're doing?"

Ciel's smirk became a crooked grin. "I _know_ I'm provoking you. The irritation is written all over your face." He lowered his lashes and added, "You should be more cautious, or you'll get wrinkles."

Sebastian looked the boy up and down. "Well, you _are_ being rather provocative, I agree - but what if it isn't irritation you see on my face?"

Ciel attempted to laugh, but it came out a drunken hiccup. "What else could it be?"

The demon lunged forward so quickly Ciel barely saw the movement; his hands slammed down on either side of the boy, nearly cracking the mahogany desk; his face was suddenly very close, those red eyes glowing intensely, forcing Ciel to lean further back onto the desktop. "Hunger."

The little Earl blinked, his startled expression full of surprise and more than a little fear, much to his butler's satisfaction. "Are you planning to violate the contract?"

Sebastian licked his lips, devouring the boy with his eyes. "Oh no... I had something quite different in mind, although it does involve violation." 

Ciel's heart skipped a beat. "You bastard... you would take advantage of your master while he's intoxicated?"

"Ah, so you finally admit it." The demon lowered his head and inhaled the boy's sweet scent, like rose-petal soap and chocolates; his hot breath tickled that pale, delicate neck, warming it, causing gooseflesh to rise across its surface. 

_Damn it,_ Ciel thought. He shivered and his breathing sped up, though he tried desperately to remain calm and detached. "I... I..."

Sebastian laughed quietly, that lewd chuckle stirring the fine, downy hair near Ciel's ear. "What did you expect? Have you forgotten what I am?" His gloved hands slid over the Earl's chest, those deft, skillful fingers unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt. "You smell absolutely delicious."

The blush spread like an incoming tide from Ciel's face down his neck and over his chest, chased by Sebastian's swift hands that pulled aside his clothing and exposed it. "I do not! Don't say such perverse things!"

A purr of laughter, hot breath moving down over his throat, his collarbones, his ribs. "Oh, but you _do_. You always smell so luscious, as tender and sweet a morsel as any demon could want." Sebastian slowly licked upward along Ciel's sternum and across the fair, narrow expanse of his chest to flick lightly over a nipple, making the boy gasp and bite back a moan. "You could compare it to the candies you find so tempting."

Ciel was trembling all over, melting like a piece of fine chocolate under the demon's tongue. "St- Stop... I don't want--"

That laugh again, that wicked mouth coming up over his chin to kiss along his lips very gently. "Ah, Young Master. You forbid me to lie, yet you do so yourself so often." Sebastian's hand slid down between Ciel's legs to rub lightly at the hardening ridge in his short trousers. "You do obviously want this, and very much so." The kisses became longer, deeper; the devil's touch became more aggressive; and Ciel was horrified to find himself rolling his hips, pushing into that talented hand. "Ahh, there... now you are being more honest. How long has it been? A week? More?"

It had been exactly seven days and sixteen hours since Sebastian had last laid him bare on the bed, the young Earl whimpering and clinging and climaxing repeatedly as that lascivious butler fucked him senseless... not that Ciel was counting, of course. "I... I don't know!"

"Little liar." If Ciel hadn't known better, he would have said the nip Sebastian gave his ear just then was almost affectionate. "Shall I make you more honest?" The butler knelt, opening Ciel's short trousers and pulling them down to pool at his feet, then nuzzled against the front of his drawers, mouthing him through the cloth until it was damp and clinging.

"Nnn--!" Ciel's hands buried themselves in Sebastian's hair, stroking through the glossy black locks in a way that the demon would have called affectionate, if he hadn't known better. "Se-- Seba-- _ah_!"

"Yes?" The soaked muslin was practically transparent, salty droplets seeping through almost as quickly as Sebastian could lick them away. "Is there something you want, Young Master?"

A surge of indignant fury rushed through the Earl. _You won't make me ask for it, damn you!_ "Se-- Sebastian!"

"Yes?" the devil replied, still licking, amusement evident in his tone. "If there is something you want, you will have to tell me, I'm afraid - since you forbid me to read your mind." 

Ciel unleashed a drunken volley of curses, insulting Sebastian, Sebastian's heritage, even Sebastian's mother, despite the fact that he didn't even know if demons _had_ mothers. 

Sebastian made a little _tsk_ sound. "My, such language." He released Ciel - much to the boy's surprise - and walked around behind the desk; he took the tiny silver key hanging from his watch-chain and unlocked one of the drawers, from which he drew a black leather riding crop. "I fear my previous lesson has failed to stay with you, and so I shall have to teach you again, in a more... _memorable_ fashion."

Ciel resisted the urge to hide behind the desk. He would _not_ show fear to that demon again, he decided, even though something in the back of his mind was telling him that this course of action was plainly a bad idea. He knew that crop well - it was the one Sebastian used to slap his palms with when he did badly on his lessons - and he was also familiar with Sebastian's firmly-held belief that only experiences steeped in pain were memorable to humans. "What are you thinking, devil?" 

"I think," Sebastian began, smiling - and then suddenly he was behind Ciel, pushing him over the desk - "that you had best address me as 'Teacher'."

It had taken Ciel the better part of two hours to sort and sign all those documents on the desk - the desk he was currently being held facedown over - and it occurred to him that if he struggled, he'd end up not only sore (because he'd fail to escape anyway, being no physical match for the demon), but also faced with the task of re-sorting all those damn papers. He was trapped.

"Now." The crop brushed lightly against the back of Ciel's thigh, just below the hem of his drawers, and he jumped. "Answer the question: what _should_ you have done upon seeing the Viscount speaking to the lady? You have ten seconds." There was the sound of a pocket-watch opening. 

Ciel couldn't think. His clothes had seemingly fallen off of him over the course of the evening, his head was spinning, he was very hard and _very_ frustrated, and behind him stood the most evil being on Earth, gripping a watch and a crop in the same hand. Bastard. "I--"

"Three seconds left, Mr. Phantomhive."

Ciel was thoroughly flustered. Calling him by his family name like that... Sebastian was _seriously_ in full tutor-mode, doing his best to be one hell of a teacher. He wouldn't be surprised if the demon had even put on his glasses for the occasion. "I- I don't know!" Hearing the watch snap shut, he added, "Teacher."

Sebastian chuckled. "Unfortunately, Mr. Phantomhive, you have failed to provide a valid response." A cool hand slid down Ciel's lower back and pulled his drawers down to his knees; the demon leaned over him; Sebastian's mouth was very close to that small pink ear, his voice a low rumble that made Ciel quiver. "The correct answer is _'nothing'._ "

The crop came down on Ciel's right buttock with a _snap_. "Ah! Seba--"

"Teacher," Sebastian corrected, bringing the crop down again.

"Ah! Teacher, don't--"

"The pupil does not command the teacher." Again.

"Ow! It _hurts_!" Ciel was having trouble holding still.

"It's supposed to." The other buttock this time, though it didn't make the little Earl feel any better about it.

"Teacher..." Ciel felt hot and strange, and - he noticed with no small amount of embarrassment - his cock had gotten harder. "Wait... I..."

Another sharp snap of the crop.

"Teacher, please, I can't--" Damn it, he hadn't wanted to say that out loud.

Sebastian paused. "Can't what, Mr. Phantomhive?"

Ciel moved to turn over, and to his surprise, Sebastian let him. "I... I can't... anymore..."

Sebastian - who _had_ actually put on his spectacles, much to Ciel's delight - took one look at his young master, that heaving chest, that deep blush, that very hard and dripping erection, and couldn't help but lick his lips. _Delicious._ "Oh? And why is that?"

Ciel swept his arm across the desk, knocking the neatly-stacked documents to the floor, climbed up onto it, and leaned back on his elbows, looking up through shy, thick lashes. "Please, Teacher, just...!"

The smile that crept across Sebastian's lips made Ciel shudder. "Ah, I can see this lesson is well-needed. Very well, I shall do my best to teach you as thoroughly as possible." He descended on the boy and snatched him up in both hands; his mouth was suddenly everywhere; the neck-chain on his glasses was cold and trailed icily across Ciel's chest, nipples, navel...

The Earl stroked his fingers through that thick blue-black hair, loving the tickle of it as the hanging strands brushed over his skin; he stared down at Sebastian, fascinated by the sight of those pale lips moving across his chest, that wonderfully evil tongue teasing his nipple into an aching point. "Ah... nnn..."

A surge of energy rushed through Sebastian as his contractor's desire gave him power; he nipped those fair, prominent ribs with his sharp teeth, then laid Ciel back on the desk and licked over the delicate ridge of his hipbone. "Dear me," he chuckled as Ciel arched upward into his kisses. "You're behaving like quite the slattern today, Mr. Phantomhive." To his satisfaction, another rush went through him. _Ah, so he likes that._

"Do you have a problem with that?" 

Sebastian looked up, and Ciel was gazing down at him with such fervor, his face flushed, his mouth open and panting. "No, not at all." He came back up to kiss those beautiful lips, and was quite surprised when Ciel reached out with both arms and wrapped them around his neck, hands sliding up through his hair. He gently untied the boy's eyepatch, pulling the strings with deliberate slowness. "Ah," he murmured as the Faustian mark lit up and fed him full of power. "There you are."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> darker and dirtier than Part 1 - Drunken!Ciel is pretty uninhibited, and Sebastian is one hell of a dirty old ~~man~~ demon.
> 
> apologies for the lousy cutoff point - you'll thank me next chapter. ^^;

Sebastian took a moment to appreciate those beautiful, peculiar eyes, one a deep, rich blue, the other glowing with a fierce violet brilliance that beamed energy into him like a beacon; the jet-black pupils were greatly dilated with intemperance and pleasure, gazing up at him with undisguised lust.

“Come on!” Ciel urged, his small hands clutching the devil’s lapels for support. “Just _do_ it!”

Sebastian blinked, amused by his inebriated little lord’s demanding tone. “Oh dear,” he sighed, sounding not at all dismayed, “I thought I had made it quite clear that you were to be taught a lesson.”

Ciel’s mismatched eyes widened in shock, then narrowed furiously. “You—!”

“Hush,” Sebastian interjected sternly. “You are obviously too intoxicated to mind your tongue, Mr. Phantomhive. I suppose I shall have to teach you other ways to keep it occupied.”

The indignant Earl was just about to tell him off – and then Sebastian’s mouth came down over his own, and he forgot what he had planned to say.

Sebastian wrapped a hand behind the boy’s head, holding him in place as the demon eagerly explored that warm, wet mouth with long strokes of his tongue, and – not for the first time – he was grateful to be a devil; because while a human would have tasted only the chocolates and liquor-soaked cherries, Sebastian’s inhuman senses could reach past the cloying, superficial sweetness to the delicate flavor that was distinctly Ciel. And oh, he was so delicious, tasting of darkness and despair as bitter as absinthe; of cynicism and mistrust, sharp as a blade on his tongue; of fierce pride that burned through it all like an exotic Indian spice; and there, nestled at the core, the perfect oyster-pearl of Ciel’s soul, as pure and untarnished as new-fallen snow. Sebastian would very much have liked to open him up and lick that creamy center out, rather like the way the boy ate tea-biscuits by twisting them apart and lapping at the filling (which was always a distracting sight for the ravenous butler pouring the tea).

Ciel moaned softly, trying with all his might to keep up with the rhythm of the demon’s mouth; his butler was certainly one hell of a kisser, and those deep, hot kisses he favored tended to make Ciel feel lightheaded and boneless. Given that his drunken state already had his head reeling, he very soon found himself melting against Sebastian’s chest in surrender, despite his decidedly bossy mood.

Sebastian felt the boy give in and relax against him, and it took a great deal of self-restraint to pull away and not devour the luscious little morsel right then and there. “There now,” he said, panting slightly. “Wasn’t that a better activity for that delectable mouth than giving me more of your backtalk?”

Chest heaving, Ciel looked up into the devil’s smiling, bespectacled face, summoned enough strength to raise one hand, and presented him with an obscene gesture.

Caught off guard, Sebastian could do nothing but stare for a few heartbeats; when the momentary shock of seeing his genteel little lord doing such a vulgar thing wore off, he couldn’t help but laugh. “My word, Young Master - your cheek is unbelievable.” His amused grin slowly morphed into a sly, cunning smile… and Ciel knew he was _really_ in for it then. “Perhaps I’ve been too lenient in disciplining you this evening. After all, five strokes with the crop is nothing, really.”

Ciel was about to tell his tutor just what, exactly, he could do with that blasted crop – and then he was lying flat on his back, staring at the copper-tiled ceiling in confusion. And _then_ he felt himself being pulled by the feet toward Sebastian. He yelped in surprise and dismay and tried to grab the side of the desk, but his brandy-soaked reflexes were too slow, and in an instant he was half suspended in air by his ankles, with only his head and shoulders resting on the wood. “Wah! Sebastian! What do you think you’re doing? I’m going to fall!”

“No, you won’t,” Sebastian replied, then bent Ciel almost double, bringing those coltish legs nearly to the boy’s chest, the result being that Ciel’s butt – which was still pink and stinging from the crop – was up in the air and in just the right position for the grinning devil to smack it.  


“Sebastian—Sebastian, _wait_ , no, not agai—“ the Earl protested, but to no avail. His heartless tutor was already doling out a solid round of punitive slaps to each buttock, left, right, left, right, left, right in alternation, until the poor boy was gasping and red-faced; his small hands instinctively came up to protect himself, covering his hot, throbbing behind in the vain hope that his tutor might have pity on him.

Sebastian paused, his hand hovering in mid-air. “Mr. Phantomhive, you are only making things worse for yourself.” 

His family name again – all right, Ciel could play along if it would satisfy that perverted demon’s fancy; he tossed his pride out a mental window and pleaded in a sweet, fragile choirboy voice he hoped would appeal to Sebastian’s baser instincts, “Please, Teacher, no more, please, have mercy!”

The demon’s eyes flashed, much to the Earl’s great satisfaction – oh, yes, he _liked_ that innocent-child act, yes he did. “Give me one good reason why I should show you mercy.”

Ciel’s alcohol-muddled brain scrabbled about for an intelligent response, something good, something logical, something the demon could not refute – and if he’d been thinking at all clearly, he would have simply commanded Sebastian to release him at once… but what he _actually_ did was put the back of his hand over one eye, bite his quivering lower lip, and whimper in such a darling and pitiful voice that it genuinely sounded as though he were on the verge of tears: “Please, Teacher, it hurts so _very_ much, and I’m _just_ a boy… please, I’ll do _anything_ you say…” The instant the last part left his lips, he regretted it; Hell only knew what that twisted monster would come up with – but when he saw Sebastian’s expression shift from sadistic delight to unadulterated lust, he knew he’d won.

“Anything, Mr. Phantomhive?” 

Ciel nodded vigorously, struggling to keep the look of fearful supplication on his face and not burst into tipsy laughter. “Oh, yes, sir – anything at all! Please, I’ll—“ He fished for an appropriately childish statement, finally announcing with an artful sniff, “I’ll be a good boy.”

That did it – the demon immediately released Ciel’s legs and helped him to sit up, chuckling at the way the little Earl kept his smarting butt over the edge of the desk to keep from having to put any weight on it; gently, Sebastian stroked the red, tender flesh, until the boy was weak and trembling. “Oh, yes, you will, Mr. Phantomhive – you’ll be a very, very good boy for me, won’t you?”

He pulled the glove from his right hand with his teeth, then withdrew a small vial from his coat pocket; through the intricately-embossed glass, Ciel saw a golden liquid kept inside by a rubber stopper, which was attached to the neck of the bottle by a silver ring and a fine chain. “What is that?” he asked, annoyed by the new interruption.

“Almond oil,” the demon replied, popping the tiny rubber cork out with a flick of his thumb. 

“Why are you carrying such a thing?”

Sebastian’s wicked grin told the boy everything he needed to know.

“That’s—you—you’re just keeping it in your pocket?” Ciel blurted, too drunk to bother hiding his embarrassed outrage. “You were _expecting_ this, weren’t you?”

“Well,” Sebastian answered in a maddeningly proper tone, “it _has_ been over a week – and as the Phantomhive butler, I should always be prepared for any circumstance, unforeseen or otherwise.”

“You—you— absolute _bastard_!” Ciel was about to launch into a furious, alcohol-fueled tirade… but then Sebastian tipped the vial between them and the oil ran over the boy’s lower abdomen in slick, shiny streams… and the words simply died in his throat.

“My, my,” the demon purred. “You’ve suddenly gone rather quiet – does this mean you are finally ready to pay attention to your lesson?” The vial was recorked and tucked away, and then Sebastian’s skillful hand was trailing across Ciel’s skin, cool fingertips drawing intricate patterns in the velvety oil. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” Ciel gasped, as those long, oiled fingers stroked his shaft lightly. “Yes!”

“Yes, _Teacher_ ,” Sebastian corrected, with a little squeeze for emphasis.

Ciel huffed with frustration and raised his hips a bit, trying to thrust into that exasperatingly gentle hand.

“Say it,” Sebastian prompted, and when Ciel only raised his legs to try and pull him closer, the demon reached down to where the boy’s hips hung over the edge of the desk and gave that already-reddened bottom a good slap.

Ciel yelped and his hips bucked; oil dripped from the underside of his nearly-smooth scrotum and ran down into the cleft between his buttocks, where one of Sebastian’s evil, talented fingers pressed against him, lightly. “Ah!”

“Say it,” Sebastian repeated, allowing only the very tip of that slippery finger to slide into boy, thoroughly enjoying his reaction.

“Se—Seba—“

Another slap to that sore, rosy behind, and the devil didn’t know which was prettier: the solid sound of the slap itself, or the short cry from its owner. _”Say it,”_ he said again, in a sterner tone, then resumed his merciless teasing.

If Ciel had been sober, he would’ve been horrified by the genuinely frustrated whimper that came from his own throat just then. “I… I can’t remember what I was supposed to say!”

Sebastian laughed, much to the little Earl’s chagrin. “Oh my,” he sighed, doing his best to sound irritated while actually being vastly amused. “Such an inattentive pupil. Shall I wait until you’re more clear-headed to continue your lesson?”

“No!” Ciel reached up and wrapped both arms around Sebastian’s neck, much to the latter’s satisfaction. “Don’t you _dare_ leave me like this, you black-hearted son of a—“

The demon chuckled. “I suggest you do not finish that sentence, unless you wish me to stop immediately.”

The poor boy squirmed against his pitiless tutor’s hand, tilting his hips to try and coax that finger deeper, but to no avail. “All right, all right! What is it you want me to say?” he finally grumbled, a note of rising desperation in his voice. 

Sebastian’s free hand slipped behind Ciel’s back to support him, and as if in response, one of the boy’s legs curled over the devil’s hip. “Look at me, Mr. Phantomhive.” When the Earl complied, Sebastian intoned, very clearly: “’I am ready for my lesson, Teacher.’ Repeat.”

Ciel gritted his teeth angrily, but then the cruel devil began to withdraw his fingertip, and he quickly swallowed his ire. “I am ready for my lesson, Teacher,” he recited, not quite able to remove the scornful undertone from his voice.

“Very good,” Sebastian purred, “although you would do well to make your delivery rather less petulant.” He slid his finger a tiny bit deeper, not quite to the first knuckle. “Now: ‘Please teach me well.’ Repeat.”

The proud little lord glared up at his ruthless butler, his chest swelling with fury; after several seconds, he finally pulled Sebastian down to him by the neck, placed his lips very close to the demon’s ear, and whispered in the most innocent, childlike, and earnest voice he could possibly manage: “Please teach me well, oh _please_ , Teacher…”

A shiver ran through the devil’s body, the blood rushing south so quickly he nearly got lightheaded. “Good boy,” he crooned, and rewarded his pupil by pushing his finger as deeply as he could.

Ciel inhaled sharply, clenching around the probing digit in an involuntary reflex, then hugged Sebastian’s neck more tightly; pressed cheek to cheek with the demon, his mortal breath hot on the cool flesh of Sebastian’s earlobe, he asked in a low, throaty murmur: “Oh, you _like_ that, don’t you, devil? The simpering, virtuous child begging to be spoilt? You depraved beast.”

Sebastian bent forward and laid Ciel out on the desk almost roughly, shifting his hand beneath them only just in time to prevent the boy’s head from colliding with the hard wood. “Oh yes, little one,” he answered, his eyes glittering darkly behind the glass lenses of his spectacles. “And you do so love to be spoilt, don’t you, lewd brat that you are.” 

Ciel could hardly deny the charge – he was flat on his back across his own desk with his legs spread wide, one hooked around the demon’s back, the other raised high, bent at the knee, and splayed off to the side to give Sebastian unhampered access to his eager body. “Shut up,” he panted, as another finger slowly began working its way into him. “Just get on with it already!”

“Greedy little slattern,” Sebastian growled, showing a hint of his wolf-like teeth; his eyes began to glow in response to the suddenly-bright violet gleam of Ciel’s contract mark; and to his great surprise and delight, his young master reached up with one hand, grabbed his cravat as if it were a leash, and dragged him down for a kiss.

The instant before Sebastian’s lips met his, Ciel bit down on the very tip of his own tongue, creating a tiny cut that filled his mouth with blood; although the demon smelled it and instantly realized what the boy was planning, that unyielding little hand refused to let him pull away, and what else could Sebastian do but accept the offering? He thrust his tongue deeply into Ciel’s mouth, his fingers mimicking the movement down lower; he savored the luscious red fluid as it spread across his palate, and his impatient master opened wide for it all with a muffled oath.

Sebastian lapped every bit of blood from the inside of Ciel’s mouth, and then, in a rare display of self-indulgence, he sucked ravenously at the boy’s wet pink tongue until not another crimson drop could be coaxed from the cut. He finally forced himself to withdraw when he heard the Earl make a small, pained sound, but when he looked down into Ciel’s face, he saw not pain, but amusement and desire.

“Does my blood taste good, Sebastian?” the boy asked with a mischievous chuckle. “You’re no more a human tutor than I am an innocent child.” He reached up and removed the demon’s glasses, smiling darkly at the coal-ember light burning in those scarlet eyes. “Ah, there you are.”

Sebastian bent down to suck one of Ciel’s nipples, thrusting those two long fingers in and out of him with a strong, steady rhythm that had the boy moaning with pleasure; warm little hands stroked through the demon’s hair, caressed his neck, slipped beneath the collar of his tailcoat and clutched at his back; and when Sebastian brought his free hand up to tweak the nipple he wasn’t nibbling at the moment, Ciel gasped and began to pull at the devil’s clothing.

“Would you like me to remove my coat?” Sebastian asked, licking his way up the side of Ciel’s neck. “I’m afraid I would have to leave off doing… other things, as I would need both hands.”

Ciel huffed and shoved him away, holding him at arm’s length. “Oh, shut up, I’ll—ah!—I’ll do it—ah!—yes, like that!—I’ll do it myself!”

“Are you certain, Young Master?” Sebastian snickered. “You won’t be too distracted to manage so many buttons?”

“Shut—oh!—shut up! Just don’t—oh, bloody _hell_ , Sebastian!—don’t—stop—doing— _ah!_ —that!” He took hold of one of the ornamented silver buttons on the butler’s coat, and although it took a tremendous amount of effort (and a few seconds’ pause when Sebastian’s fingers did something particularly distracting), he finally managed to work it free of the buttonhole and moved on to the next. The demon assisted him with the rest, smirking, his other hand never losing its rhythm.

“Is there anything else you’d like me to unbutton? I am assuming, of course, that your goal is to touch my skin.” 

“Ah—Don’t be—so conceited!” 

“My apologies. Well then, I shall just open my waistcoat so my watch-chain will not hang down onto you.” He did so, and slipped the chain into the pocket with the watch for good measure. “Although, now I fear my cravat will hang instead.”

“Do you _never_ shut your infernal mouth?” Ciel snapped, grabbing the black tie and hauling Sebastian in for another deep, rough kiss, to keep said infernal mouth busy (and therefore rather quieter, and _much_ less insolent). He pulled the perfectly-tied knot apart, then took hold of the front of Sebastian’s white shirt with both hands and yanked it open, popping off the buttons and scattering them across the desk and the floor; and despite what he’d just said moments earlier, he did indeed break the kiss to drop down lower and set to work on the demon’s bare torso.

Sebastian watched the boy lick and suck a path across his chest, leaving small bruised kiss-marks in his wake; he considered teasing Ciel for his eagerness, but it was such a rare delight that he decided to say nothing and just enjoy the show instead.

“More,” Ciel panted, nibbling lightly at one of the devil’s pale nipples. “Se—Sebastian, more!”

Sebastian obliged him with a third finger, stretching him gently; the boy’s body responded by clenching around him again, almost to the point where he could hardly move his hand. “Young Master, you must relax.”

“I can’t help it,” Ciel answered, nipping the demon’s collarbone. “It—oh, there, _there!_ —it feels—ah!—so good!”

Sebastian was becoming rather breathless himself, admiring the sight of his young master doing wonderful, shameless things to him, that childlike face flushed, that small pink mouth sucking at his skin, those pearly little teeth biting here and there… and those _sounds_ the boy made! “But, Young Master, if you continue to squeeze so tightly, I may unintentionally hurt you.”

Ciel’s arms came out from under Sebastian’s clothing to twine around his neck and pull him down until the boy’s face was buried in the crook of his neck and shoulder. “I don’t care, I don’t care! _Ah!_ Hurt me if you want to, I don’t—ah, _ahh!_ —I don’t care, Sebastian, hurt me!”

Three fingers plunged deep; oil dripped from Sebastian’s hand; Ciel’s cries filled the devil’s ears like the sweetest of music; the boy clung to him, occasionally sinking his teeth into the side of the demon’s neck to muffle his voice; Sebastian was so hard it was painful; and beneath him, Ciel still demanded more, more, more.

“Do it, Sebastian, do it!”

“What is it you want?” Sebastian asked, though he knew very well what the answer was.

“Ah! _Ah!_ I want—I want—ahhh, _Sebastian_!”

“Tell me,” the demon purred into the boy’s ear, wanting to extend the marvelous tension of the game just a bit longer, despite how much he ached. “Tell me what it is that you want.”

“I—I— _ahhh!_ Ohh—oh bloody hell, Sebastian, just _fuck_ me already!”

Sebastian opened his trouser buttons and used the excess oil on his hand to lubricate his shaft; the boy lay there and watched him with half-lidded eyes, chest heaving, thin legs wantonly splayed, waiting. He aligned himself with Ciel’s entrance, then took the boy’s hand and brought it down to where their bodies met. “Guide me.”

Slowly, carefully, he pushed in, Ciel’s small fingers ghosting over the sides of the pulsing length; the Earl looked up and saw Sebastian’s glowing eyes watching him, and an odd feeling rushed through him, making his own cock throb and twitch. “What?” he asked, resisting the urge to push back the butler’s fringe of black hair to see that handsome face better.

“I like the expressions you make when I’m inside you,” Sebastian answered, with his usual straightforward honesty. 

Normally, Ciel would have huffed and haughtily told him not to be so crass… but for some reason, he found himself returning the demon’s salacious look and announcing shamelessly: “I like having you inside me.”

Sebastian laughed, completely taken by surprise. “My, my. If you behave this way every time you have too much liquor, I shall have to make brandied cherries more often.”


End file.
